


Leorio and Kurapika Go To Olive Garden

by daedalust



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, leokura, leopika - Freeform, olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalust/pseuds/daedalust
Summary: After saving up three Olive Garden coupons, Leorio has the courage to ask Kurapika if he'd like to go to the Olive Garden in Yorknew. Kurapika accepted, agreeing to meet Leorio in the lobby of Hotel Beitacle. Future works will have Leorio and Kurapika attending other fine establishments like Denny's and Applebee's so stay tuned.





	1. Chapter 1

Leorio arrived 10 minutes early, dressed in his normal wear and briefcase. He sat in one of the chairs in the lobby, waiting anxiously for Kurapika, hoping he would show up.

"Leorio," Kurapika said, walking toward him across the lobby. He was dressed formally as well. Olive Garden was the nicest location he would eat at during his time in Yorknew, since during the Yorknew arc, he lived off pure rage and Nature Valley bars. "Not like you to dress up," Leorio said with a smirk.

"Fool," Kurapika said back with a smile. "You're talking to someone that has managed to evade the Phantom Troupe with disguises. I dress to the occasion. Should I call a taxi?"

"No need," Leorio said, flashing his legal driver's license. "I will drive us to Olive Garden."

Leorio and Kurapika arrived to Olive Garden, where they were greeted by a waitress. She sat them down in a dimly lit location. Leorio motioned at her and ordered two waters, no ice, no straws. "You need to drink more water," Leorio urged Kurapika. "Also save the turtles."

Touched by Leorio's tender love for the ocean Kurapika closed his eyes warmly. "I too love sea creatures. I am fond of dolphins. They are... cute as they say." Kurapika put a hand on his heart. "Sometimes they move so quietly in the ocean that I'd say it's quite stealthy."

Leorio smiled warmly and handed him a menu. "We should get you something to eat."

Kurapika stared at the menu perplexed. He remembered the last time he was at an Italian restaurant and blushed wildly, thinking of the server that looked like Leorio and his meal of mozzarella cheese, pepperoncino, and vongole. "L-Leorio," Kurapika stammered.

Leorio looked up at his date attentively. "K-Kurapika?"

Kurapika looked away, hoping the candlelight would not betray his blush. "Can I ask you to order for me? It's my first time at an Olive Garden and- I'm a bit nervous ordering."

Leorio nodded. "Of course."

Leorio wondered. In all of Kurapika's seventeen years of living, no one had asked the handsome man out to dinner? Surely there was some fine man like himself or a brash girl in Kurapika's life who had asked him to dinner once. Whether Kurapika said yes or no was a different question. "Is this your first time?" Leorio asked before thinking.

Kurapika lurched upward, scaring Leorio. "F-first time? Hardly. I've eaten at many fine establishments. Alone," Kurapika snapped. "How dare you think I am new to anything!"

Kurapika often acted hot-headed when angered. "N-no I didn't mean it like that," Leorio started.

The young Kurta's stomach rumbled audibly. Leorio held out his hand, "Sit down Kurapika, people are staring at us," he whispered looking around. "Here, have a breadstick, they're unlimited and free."

"I was going to have one before you even asked, Leorio!" Kurapika shouted.

Leorio reached to grab a breadstick to passively Kurapika as Kurapika shot his own hand out aggressively. Instead of breadsticks, they found themselves hand in hand. Leorio flushed angrily while Kurapika yelled, "You dare make a fool out of me, Rioleo? Meet me in the patio."

Leorio stood his ground. "I'm not going anywhere. After all the time we've spent together, you're still acting like that time we met on the ship? Kurapika I care about your well-being. That's why I act the way I do. Please sit down."

A tension between them as thick as Hisoka's ass brewed between the two. Leorio cleared his throat and faced his friend.

"Kurapika I took you to Olive Garden because... there's no one else in Yorknew City, no the world that I'd rather have unlimited breadsticks with. So please. If you want to leave, go ahead, but I just wanted to make your first time at Olive Garden special," Leorio looked away.

"Leorio," Kurapika's voice trailed off and he sat down. To see a strong character like Leorio admit vulnerability like this touched something in Kurapika's heart. "Leorio-san, I am sorry for my outburst. I have something else for you."

From the pocket of his jacket, Kurapika held out a slip of paper to Leorio, who jumped back. "K-K-Kurapika this is... a $100 never ending pasta pass! H-How?"

Kurapika closed his eyes. "Working with the mafia has its benefits. The man I took it from begged for mercy."

Kurapika's expressions of caring were surely extreme but Leorio felt his heart flutter. "Well, let's make the best of it!" Leorio said bracingly. He summoned the waitress who was also in awe of Kurapika's never ending pasta pass. "Surely this cost $100!" she exclaimed.

"Not to those who have something else up their sleeves," Kurapika smiled, a rustle of chains heard. "Shall we Leorio? Unlimited salad, breadsticks, and pasta?"

Leorio's eyes widened like dinner plates. "This truly will be the grandest meal a hunter has had!"

And so Kurapika and Leorio ravenously depleted the Yorknew City Olive Garden of its supply of breadsticks, salad, and various pastas from marinara to Alfredo. In a typical Leorio and Kurapika fashion, they sought to outcompete each other. Who ended up winning?

The answer is none, as Olive Garden in a ploy to save themselves, kicked Leorio and Kurapika out. Stuffed with pasta shells, salad dressing (which Leorio chugged on a dare), and breadsticks, the two Hunters walked out after clearing Olive Garden. "Greed Island? Who is she."

"Kurapika, I totally misjudged you. I thought here I was going to make your first time at Olive Garden special, but you've actually made my time at Olive Garden the best. Sometimes when you don't call me back, I wonder if you care and- thanks," Leorio said nervously.

Kurapika gave a light chuckle before his voice went grave. "I just do not want to involve you in my conquest for revenge and need all the hatred I have to finish off the Troupe and get my bretheren's eyes. I know you understand. I had fun tonight. It was a moment of respite."

Staring into each other's eyes and briefly looking away, Kurapika spoke again. "Anyways, Leorio. I leave the day after tomorrow but will have my evening free. I think maybe we should..."

"Yes, let's," Leorio said, excitedly taking Kurapika's hand. "Let's go to Denny's tomorrow!"

Kurapika's eyes shone with happiness. "I cannot wait. Please sleep well Leorio. Thank you, for everything."

And so the two hunters parted ways. However, they would always be together- maybe not at Olive Garden but in their hearts.


	2. Leorio and Kurapika Go to Denny's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another evening, another dinner with Leorio. Kurapika stood in front of the Beitacle Hotel dressed in more casual clothes as he carefully researched typical attire people wore at Denny's. He was dressed in an orange jacket he took from a rival mafia boss's daughter.

Another evening, another dinner with Leorio. Kurapika stood in front of the Beitacle Hotel dressed in more casual clothes as he carefully researched typical attire people wore at Denny's. He was dressed in an orange jacket he took from a rival mafia boss's daughter.

Though the evening was cool, Kurapika felt strangely warm waiting for Leorio, reminiscing on their last dinner at Olive Garden. He begrudgingly admitted that it was "fun" and seeing Leorio so happy was strangely moving. For once, he was able to calm Leorio instead.

Leorio pulled up in his rental car, dressed sportingly in a Hawaiian shirt. "Yo! Kurapika!" the student doctor said gesturing. Kurapika looked away briskly and without a word, entered the backseat. "Oi Kurapika... you're not going to sit in the passenger seat?"

Kurapika, realizing his blunder felt a surge of embarrassment. In typical Kurapika fashion, he decided to turn his mistake into a diss on Leorio. "After the way you've driven, I can't trust you enough to be in the passenger seat," Kurapika said haughtily crossing his arms.

Leorio flushed and looked away. "I see," he said in a voice concealing his hurt. Kurapika was back to his cold demeanor, he noted. Did that last dinner at Olive Garden really mean nothing to him? Leorio sighed and started driving.

An odd silence settled between the two hunters. Kurapika opened his mouth to speak but refrained, not wanting to seem desperate as he had already asked Leorio for a ride. Leorio wondered if his presence was annoying Kurapika. Eventually they pulled up to the parking lot of Denny's.

"We're here!" Leorio said, grinning. Kurapika exited the backseat. "I should hope so, Leorio. It appears your sense of direction has improved," he said at an attempt to compliment him.

However, Kurapika's remark had the opposite effect. Leorio scowled instead. "Kurapika..."

Ever since Kurapika opened up to Leorio about what his clan being massacred, Leorio had made a point to be less upset at the young man's aloof demeanor and detached remarks. However, once in a while Leorio found it cathartic to strike back. "At least I pay attention to the road."

Kurapika felt his blood pressure rise briefly, but realized that Leorio had a point. "I've already apologized to Senritsu about that time."

Leorio was impressed. Kurapika truly had matured from the hot-tempered youth he once was. They entered Denny's when Leorio's eye caught on the claw-hook machine. Inside the claw-hook machine were stuffed toy Spidermen. Leorio cursed under his breath knowing that though Kurapika's demeanor improved, his impulse control when he saw spiders worsened. Leorio jumped in front of the machine instinctively.

"Hi sweetie, just a table for you and your dad?" the waitress said to Kurapika at the podium.

Kurapika stared at her coldly. "My father is deceased. He was murdered by the Phantom Troupe along with the rest of my clan. This is my acquaintance, Leorio."  
"I am so sorry to hear about that," the waitress said. After an awkward pause with Leorio standing in front of the claw machine with his arms akimbo, "Anyways let's get you two seated."

Kurapika followed the waitress while Leorio seemed to be taking his time. "Leorio!"

"Coming!" Leorio said continuing to walk in front of the machine. Kurapika was in a tense mood and seeing the Spiderman plushies would only set him on edge. They sat at a booth and began looking at the menu. Kurapika stared intently at Leorio's Hawaiian shirt.

"Palm trees," Kurapika mused. "Three leaves on each side. If there was just one more on each side, I may have mistook it as a spider and used my Judgement Chain on you, Leorio."

Leorio felt sweat drip down his temple. What had gotten into Kurapika? Why was he on edge tonight?

On the other hand, Kurapika felt oddly satisfied. He remembered Senritsu telling him before he went to dinner with Leorio that the best way to socialize with a fun guy like Leorio was to "crack some jokes to lighten the atmosphere." He found his own jokes quite humorous.

Leorio thumbed through the menu. "I don't know about you but I'm starving! I really can't decide between the Denny's Slamburger or the Original Grand Slam. I love breakfast for dinner, you can get two pancakes, two eggs, two bacon strips, and two sausages!"

As Leorio trailed on about what he wanted to order, Kurapika was deep in thought. He was afraid that he was a boring companion to Leorio who was sociable and fun and had done some online research on what men like Leorio may want in a dinner partner.

Someone who is easy to predict is no fun, Kurapika remembered reading from an online publication called Cosmopolitan. What would be more unexpected than ordering the unexpected. Familiar with this tactic in negotiating with enemies, Kurapika decided to pull a bluff.

"Leorio, I'll order the Original Grand Slam and you can have the Slamburger. That way, both of your conditions will be fulfilled." Kurapika smiled.

Finally, some kindness from the man! "Thanks Kurapika, I can't wait!" Leorio clasped his hands together.

The waitress arrived and Leorio gleefully ordered. "I'll have the Denny's slamburger and a large strawberry milkshake. What about you Kurapika?" he said, remembering their deal.

Kurapika looked at the waitress slyly. "And I... will order the Supreme Skillet."

A glass shattered from across the room thematically as Leorio felt his heart sink. The waitress wrote down their orders and said, "That'll be right up!" leaving the two hunters staring at each other across the booth. Kurapika was smirking and Leorio glared at him, ready to snap.

"Kurapika, what the fuck!" Leorio snapped. "I thought we had a deal! Who the hell even orders a skillet at Denny's? What's gotten into you? I'm sick of playing your miserable games. If you burn your hand on that stupid Supreme Skillet then GO CALL SOMEONE ELSE!"

Shocked by Leorio's outburst, Kurapika realized that he had been too preoccupied trying to be someone he thought Leorio would enjoy having dinner with while not taking input from Leorio himself. Leorio was so upset, he did not notice his strawberry milkshake being delivered.

"Leorio, I apologize," Kurapika blurted out. "I admit, I was nervous that this was our last dinner together in a while and I felt as if... my presence, me, that- that I would not be entertaining to you. I know I am formal, bad at making friends, unsure of what place Denny's was."

"Kurapika, you're a very smart guy. Maybe even smarter than me even though I'm the one in medical school. But you can be really stupid sometimes," Leorio retorted. "You never get it do you? I want to spend time with YOU, Kurapika. You and all the things that make up you."

Kurapika blushed angrily. He could not believe that he was almost moved to tears at a place like Denny's but composed himself. He wanted to argue and yell that he wasn't someone that was right for Leorio, but realized fighting someone with such a resolve was impossible.

"I am a fool," Kurapika looked at Leorio. "I may not give you the GrandSlam you want with two fluffy pancakes, two eggs, two bacon strips, and two sausages but- I'll give you my word and my life. For as long as we live Leorio."

Leorio began to cry inside of Denny's. "Kurapika!"

The two were so engrossed with each other's presence that they didn't notice their food had been served. Leorio's tears hit the Supreme Skillet. "I am so glad. I worried too that you didn't like me for who I am. I know I am foolish, jack off too much, haven't mastered nen..."

"Say no more Leorio," Kurapika said. "I assure you that if I had to go to Denny's and had to take someone- it'd have to be you Leorio."

Kurapika remembered saying similar words to Pairo. He smiled sadly thinking of how alike the two were.

Tearfully, Leorio bit into his slamburger while Kurapika was waiting for his Supreme Skillet to cool down. This was by no means the ideal Last Supper, but it was enough. It was clear that they were both empty in heart and stomach in their own ways, but found solace with another.

Leaving a generous tip, Leorio and Kurapika split the bill and left. Leorio had dined with many women during the time he and Kurapika were apart but it had always felt empty. He felt as if he was always still searching for that someone, that would need him like he needed them.

Kurapika on the other hand looked at Leorio whose hair was illuminated by the bright Denny's sign. "Leorio, you are light. You shine so brightly, that's maybe why you wear sunglasses. But even so, just for tonight, is it okay if I stay by your side?"

Leorio felt a surge of emotion as Kurapika climbed next to him in the passenger seat. "Yes," Leorio sobbed. "I don't want this night to end. Let's go get dessert and a movie."

Kurapika smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that, Leorio."


End file.
